A Sweet and Sticky Mess
by dimachan
Summary: While baking a cake for Komui, Lavi's lust gets in the way.


**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man.**

"Gotta make a cake, a cake for Komui!"

"Pass the damn flour and shut up!"

"I'm getting the flour Kanda, hold your horses!"

Jerry sighed while he watched us ruin his beloved kitchen, but hey! What could we do? We weren't master chefs like him.

"Allen quit staring off in space and help me!

"Shit, Yu you messed up the batter!" Lavi menacingly threw an egg at Kanda as Miranda slipped on the milk Krory spilt. Oh yes, baking brought the best out of us all.

I sighed, was it even possible to create a mess in under an hour? I guess it was here at the Black Order.

Lenalee lectured Lavi and Kanada how Komui's happy birthday wouldn't be so 'happy' when he finds egg shells in his cake and Krory tried cleaning up the milk he spilt but ended up making it worse by cleaning the floor with Kanda's uniform.

I went to grab the pastry bag to start writing "Happy Birthday Komui!" but ended up squeezing some on Lenalee and soon enough we were all covered in flour, egss, whipping cream, you name it! Somehow Lavi managed to find the pancake syrup and the 6 of us were as sticky as sticky can be.

After our food fight we managed to get the cake done and I wouldn't have to think twice about giving it 'Worst Cake of the Year!' award. The kitchen was a mess and I wasn't willing to clean it.

"We're finally done!" Lenalee said, relieved.

"Looks like it's time to clean up." Lavi slowly started to lift his shirt up and I could feel my face getting red. He glanced at me as his shirt hit the ground; I knew I was blushing because he started grinning right after. Syrup made his chest glow, which made it that much more inviting. See, you could say I had a tiny crush on Lavi. Well more like... I love him and he obviously knew this. He's a damn tease. I wanted to be embraced with those well built arms of his and to be kissed by his oh so perfect lips.

Yu murmured something that sounded like "Tch, I'm outta here" and left. Krory and Miranda awkwardly left saying they had to take care of some business.

"I have to go and get Komui a present and I was hoping you two could clean up...do you guys mind?" Lenalee asked as she patted her clothes, attempting to clean it. Before I could answer Lavi put his arm around my shoulder and said, "Sure! You can count on us!"

Lenalee smiled, bowed and she was off. Great. Now I was alone with Lavi who still had his arm around me. Lavi twirled me around and looked at me in the eyes. "Allow me" He purred.

Next thing I knew my back was pressed against the cold refrigerator. "L-lavi, what're you doing?" He pulled me closer to him and growled in my ear, "You'll be thanking me later." And then he bit on my ear and slowly planted kisses across my face and licked the sugar and syrup off my face until he reached my mouth. He parted from my face for what seemed like air. When I looked into his eyes I was surprised to see lust. I couldn't believe what was happening. All my fantasies were coming true before my eyes, sure I didn't want this to happen so fast but the things Lavi was doing to me now...

I really couldn't care any less.

Lavi stared at me as if he was looking for something, before I could ponder about it any longer about it he pulled me into a gentile kiss. I responded immediately, surprising even myself and apparently Lavi as well because I could feel him grin. His mouth was so warm and the caress of his lips softer than I ever imagined. Our mouths fit together perfectly.

He nipped at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth letting a low moan escape. Lavi's tongue entered my wet cavern and our tongues fought for dominance. We parted for air and until then I had realized what I was doing and I blushed.

"Someone's enjoying their self," Lavi whispered as he leaned in so close I could feel his breath on my lips.

That was it. I pushed him with all the strength I had, hopped onto the counter and pulled him in with my feet. He allowed me to wrap my legs around his waist as he cupped my ass and let me to kiss him with all I was worth. I startled him for no one knew I could be so lustful and passionate, I was apparently innocent Allen wasn't I?

But here I was where there wasn't an inch of my body Lavi couldn't feel against him which included the growing bulge in my pants. The sensation was incredible. My hands were tangled in his soft red hair and he seemed to be massaging my ass. Lavi parted for air and was panting.

Lavi let out a deep moan when I found a particularly sweet spot on his neck and sucked hard on it leaving a mark. I couldn't help but laugh_, I_ was in charge and _I _had made Lavi moan. "Looks like I'm not the only one enjoying myself." I mocked. He growled and hungrily pushed me off of him and onto the cabinet where he began unbuttoning my shirt. He threw my shirt on the floor and I managed to say, "T-that was an expensive shirt you know. He responded by licking and nipping at my chest, cleaning every bit of sugar and syrup on my skin which made me moan loudly. Lavi looked up at me and grinned.

I rose up and pushed him so I could get off the cool cabinet. I found myself a second later caged by his body as he pulled me into another lustful kiss.

"L-laviiiiiiiiiiiiii."

Our hips grinded at each other as I earned more hickies and kisses. Everything was about to turn into a whole other level of intensity until someone cleared their throat. Lavi whirled around to face Kanda, my master, and Komui.

"W-we made a cake." I spit out as if it would excuse the situation we were in. Komui chuckled.

"This is better," he said, laughing as he passed them.

"Took you ladies long enough," my master said as he followed Komui.

"Tch, get a room." Kanda said as he passed by us.

I flushed deep red and gathered my belongings.

"We should cook more often"

"Oh shut up, Lavi."


End file.
